At present, with the acceleration of urbanization and the construction of expressways, the travel mode through the expressways has become more and more common. At the same time, however, with the continuous increase of the per capita car ownership in China and the increase in the travel demands of people, especially during the holidays, the traffic volumes on the expressways are very large. In addition, as the handling of accidents on the expressways is troublesome, traffic jams often occur. Highway traffic jams have the characteristics of large scale, long time, difficult handling and the like, which have a great impact on the travel of people. Therefore, the analysis of the specific situation of traffic jams on the expressways, such as the road sections that are prone to traffic jams, and the time length of traffic jams, is of great help to the optimization design of the traffic planning stage and the real-time analysis and processing after the jam occurs.
On the other hand, with the improvement of living standards of people, positioning mobile devices such as mobile phones have become indispensable items in the daily lives of people. People carry the mobile phones around in the daily travels, and the movement of the mobile phones basically reflects the movement of people. In addition, the positioning technology of the mobile devices is also developing very rapidly, a mobile operator can judge the location of a user according to a base station connected with the mobile phone, a GPS positioning function of the smart phone can also locate the position of the user, and the accuracy has reached tens of meters. Therefore, a large amount of mobile phone movement information is recorded. From these massive mobile phone movement data, we can derive the moving speed of the user, and the moving speed also represents the moving speed of the vehicle on the expressway, so that we can analyze the traffic conditions on the expressway and have a comprehensive understanding of the traffic jam.
The following highway traffic jam condition judgment methods exist in the prior art. Patent 1 relates to a real-time detection method of an abnormal highway event based on mobile phone data. Whether an abnormal event occurs is judged according to the change of a mobile phone access number of the base station. The mobile phone access number of the base station at a future moment is predicted in real time via a time series model, and an abnormal event judgment indicator is calculated to determine whether the abnormal event occurs. Patent 2 relates to a jam recognition and road condition sharing excitation system based on the mobile Internet. The user shares traffic jam information on the Internet to spread the traffic jam information, which is equivalent to an information sharing platform where the users communicate with each other about the traffic jam conditions. Paper 3 involves research on road condition estimation algorithm based on mobile devices. The moving speed of a single vehicle is firstly constructed by using the GPS information of the mobile phone, then the average speed of the same type of vehicles is estimated, and the traffic condition is judged through the average speed of the vehicles.
In summary, the existing related documents have the following technical problems: 1) in the patent 1, the judgment is performed on the basis of the mobile phone access number of the base station, but the access amount has a relatively large relation with the traffic flow, and does not reflect the most essential characteristic of the traffic jam, that is, the speed of the vehicle, so the traffic information during the traffic jam cannot be completely reflected. 2) The patent 2 relates to an information sharing platform of traffic jam scenarios, but this platform is mainly for users and is not suitable for the traffic department to collect complete traffic jam information. 3) The data in the paper 3 utilizes the manually generated traffic GPS data and very fine-grained data collected by specialized mobile phone applications, but in reality, such data cannot be obtained, so the application scope is not wide.